This disclosure relates generally to information processing, and more particularly to relevance-based information processing.
In an information processing system, the times that an electronic file was open are recorded. A pair of electronic files that are simultaneously open for a relatively long period of time may be determined to be highly relevant to each other, and another electronic file may be automatically opened when it is highly relevant to an electronic file of interest to a user. However, determination of the relevance of electronic files to each other based on when the electronic files were open may not allow the relevance of the two electronic files to each other to be evaluated accurately.